


The Initiative -- Revisited

by sabershadowkat



Series: Revisited [4]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5016916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel rescues Spike, but there's a price.<br/>Happens during Buffy: The Initiative</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Initiative -- Revisited

**The Initiative - Revisited**  

#####  [by Saber ShadowKitten](mailto:daschus@attbi.com)  
Series: Revisited 4

 

 

  
  
  
  


Angel looked up from the book he was reading and frowned. There was that feeling again, he thought, shutting the tome and setting it on his desk. He put his feet down and leaned forward slightly, resting his forearms on his knees. Then he closed his eyes and concentrated.   
  


A moment later, he was on his feet and out the door, calling back to a bewildered Cordelia and Doyle, "I'm going to Sunnydale."   
  


*****   
  


The feeling of something being wrong increased the closer he got to Sunnydale. And the more it increased, the more agitated Angel became. He was already straining for control over his human mask, his eyes tinged with gold. When he finally arrived and parked at the university, he almost ripped his car door off in his haste to get out.   
  


He let his instincts guide him, noting that he was moving away from the dorms and further onto the campus. His feet led him off the sidewalks and onto the grass. He heard fighting and the distinctive female voice of his Buffy making a sarcastic remark, but the feeling he had propelled him away from her.   
  


He finally came to a stop outside of a door that appeared to be to a maintenance shed. Everything within him was telling him that he was not going to like what was behind that door. His face flickered to that of its true countenance, and he wrenched the door open. He was greeted with gardening and lawn supplies.   
  


It didn't take long to find the hidden stairs leading down. Quickly, yet cautiously, he descended them. Upon reaching the bottom, he found himself in a place that reminded him of an  _X-Files_  episode. However, he did not stop to ponder what was going on. Sticking to the shadows and moving silently on his feet, Angel crossed the large room and turned into a sterile white hallway.   
  


Less than a minute later he found Spike.   
  


And Angel's demon was pissed.   
  


With a feral roar, the dark-haired vampire attacked. The three armed guards standing in the room were unconscious before any of them could squeeze off a shot with their weapons. The two men and one woman wearing white lab coats, gloves and doctor's face masks, froze for an instant too long.   
  


The woman was thrown against the wall of the room, cracking her head and sliding limply to the floor. One of the men found his head shoved through the glass of a medical cabinet, then banged down on the heavy, metal shelves, knocking him unconscious. The second man wasn't so lucky.   
  


Angel picked the lab-coated man up by the throat, his true face twisted in rage. "You have one chance to free him," he hissed through his fangs. "Or you will wish you would die."   
  


The man's eyes bugged even further, his face red and his feet kicking under Angel's tight grasp. He barely nodded, and the vampire set him on his feet. He quickly freed Spike from the restraints, then he fell bonelessly to the ground as Angel smashed him over the head with a metal tray.   
  


Angel scooped Spike's clothed, inert form up in a fireman's carry, grabbed a gun from one of the guards, and quickly left the room. The snarl that echoed through the halls was a warning -- if anyone dared cross his path, they would be sorry. The few fatigue-dressed men he came upon were felled with one shot to the leg or shoulder.   
  


The alarm sounded as he reached the large room. He disappeared into the shadows along the edges, watching as men scrambled to attention near the center. He didn't move, knowing that they would think he had escaped already with his unconscious burden. He would wait for them to leave, then follow, hunting them instead of them hunting him.   
  


His tread was silent as he followed three camouflaged men up the stairs he descended not too long ago. He kept them in his sight as they began their search, trailing them discretely, his demon reveling in the game. He watched as they spotted his Buffy sitting on a bench, obviously playing vampire-bait. While the men were distracted, he slipped away with Spike, knowing that Buffy could take care of herself.   
  


The drive to the mansion was tense. Angel was barely able to control the emotions raging inside of him. The demon wanted to go back, to hunt those men down and make them scream for their useless lives. One part of him said they had harmed something of his, and they deserved to die for that.   
  


The other part said death would be too merciful.   
  


*****   
  


Angel was sitting next to Spike on the bed, his feet crossed at the ankles, his back against a pillow propped on the short headboard, book open in his hands when the younger vampire returned to consciousness. Without raising his eyes from the page, the dark-haired vampire said in a low, calm tone, "Hello, boy."   
  


He felt Spike stiffen beside him, but Angel did nothing. He wanted to see what his childe's first move would be. He calmly turned the page in his book, continuing his reading.   
  


"Are we at the mansion?" Spike asked quietly, confusion evident in his voice.   
  


"We are," Angel replied simply.   
  


"And you got me out of there?"   
  


"I did," Angel answered. Spike was silent for a moment, and the dark-haired vampire could almost hear the wheels turning in his childe's head.   
  


"Why?" Spike asked.   
  


Angel closed the book and set it aside, his movements precise and economical. He then looked down at Spike, his gold-ringed, dark eyes reflecting uncompromising possessiveness. "You are  _mine_."   
  


He saw Spike swallow and try to break eye-contact, but Angel held his childe's gaze. And he waited.   
  


"I am yours," Spike finally said, his voice rough with repressed emotion.   
  


Angel nodded once, and a slow smirk crossed his lips. "Show me," he purred, breaking eye-contact as he folded his hands behind his head.   
  


He heard Spike grind his teeth together, then the bed shifted as the blond moved to his knees beside his sire. Angel continued to look across the room, the smirk growing perceptively. He had been mad at himself for letting Spike go the few weeks before, but it was turning out to be worth it.   
  


When he felt the strong fingers working the fastenings of his pants, he helped only a little by slightly lifting his hips. Then those same hands were on his flaccid shaft, stroking him to hardness in the same manner as times long past. Angel prevented the quiet growl that welled inside of him from escaping when the younger vampire replaced his hands with his mouth.   
  


The gentle pressure that built from Spike's somewhat voluntary ministrations slowly drove Angel to the brink. The feel of the blond's tongue rubbing against the sensitive underside of his cock and dancing around the head made him wish the pleasurable sensations would never end. However, his body had other wants, and he crested into orgasm with a hiss.   
  


Spike didn't raise his eyes as he re-fastened Angel's pants a few moments later. The dark-haired vampire watched him from beneath heavy-lidded eyes, waiting once again to see what his childe would do.   
  


He saw the younger man's hands clench into fists as Spike sat back on his heels, kneeling on the bed beside Angel. "Do you wish anything else...Master?" Spike asked with bitterness and defeat.   
  


A satisfied smile appeared on Angel's face. "You. At my place. Ready to serve me whenever I say, boy," he answered.   
  


Spike nodded.   
  
  
  


 **End**    
  
  
  
  



End file.
